


Perfect to me

by HazAndNi



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zarry- the boys are all having christmas dinner. Harry has put on some holiday weight and has developed quite a chunky belly recently. The boys start making fun of him and saying he’s ‘eating for two’ or whatever, and Harry gets upset and runs of crying. Zayn follows him and comforts him resulting in a little heat but just good old fluff. If that made sense? :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect to me

Harry Styles loves Christmas. It's a well known fact amongst the boys. He loves to put on his big puffy jacket and his thick wool scarf and run around through the snow until he feels as if his nose and ears were going to fall off. He loves to sing Christmas Carols and Shop for presents all day long. He loves the snow and the decorations that take all day to put up and the hideous jumpers Niall buys them all every year. But the thing that he loves most of all are the sweets.   
Harry has always been a fan of baking, it's part of the reason Zayn agreed to live with him after Louis moved all of his things into Niall's flat. You know, aside from the obvious (to everyone else at least) crush he had on his curly haired best mate. The problem is, Harry doesn't really know when to stop once Christmas came around. Louis had warned Zayn, of course, but this.... Well this is a little ridiculous.  
"Uh, Haz? Where's the kitchen counter?" He asks curiously. Harry, or, what looks like Harry beneath the thick layer of flour, frosting and dough covering his body, is hunched over a cooling rack, frosting what looked to be red velvet cupcakes (mmmmm Zayn's favorite) with emerald green frosting. His pink tongue pokes out between his plump lips, brows furrowed in concentration and he is, most fortunately for Zayn, dressed in only a tight black pair of briefs.   
Harry, for his part, had been hoping Zayn would be out much later than he had been. Partially because he wanted to surprise Zayn with his favorite cupcakes, but mostly because he wanted to have the chance to get dressed. See, as much as Harry LOVES holiday sweets, the feelings are definitely not mutual and the poor lad may or may not have developed a little bit of a belly over the last few weeks of nonstop baking. He's been complaining about it for days but Zayn doesn't really see the problem. It's cute. Harry is cute and Zayn just really wants to let him know that every time he pinches the (barely there) love handles that a few crunches and a nice long trip to the gym will fix.   
"I made you cupcakes. You don't get to complain about the mess mate." Harry shoots back with a cheeky smile, trying slyly to cover up his stomach, crossing his arms low over it. Zayn opens his mouth to tell him he looks fine but before the words make it out the door busts open and Niall is shooting across the kitchen, both hands grabbing for the aforementioned sweets, frosting covering his face in a matter of seconds. Louis is t far behind him, squealing in delight over his "adorable boyfriends" bottomless pit of a stomach, and Liam and Danielle come strolling in a few minutes later, hands clasped tight, fond smiles set on their faces.   
"Hazza! Pumpkin, looks like you might want to cut back." Louis says, patting the pudge set on Harry's frame. Harry's cheeks flush red at his best friends words, his bottom lip pushing out into a pout that causes Zayn's heart to break.  
"Louis....."  
"When's the baby due Hazzy?" Niall chimes in through a mouthful of red velvet. And Zayn is the only one who notices the tears welling up in Harry's big green eyes. The other lads are laughing and joking around, teasing him about his little pudgy stomach and what who the father of his "baby" is. It takes a few minutes for anyone else to notice how upset the youngest is, but then Harry's running off into his room sobbing, slamming the door with a loud bang.  
"What's wrong with him?" Niall asks, oblivious as always. But Zayn can tell Louis knows, can see the guilty look in his eyes. It burns Zayn up inside, because that's supposed to be his best mate and he hurt his feelings.  
"You lot are ridiculous! It's Christmas Eve and the poor lad is in his bedroom in tears because his best friends are complete and utter wankers!" Zayn snaps before storming off in the directions of Harry's bedroom. The door isn't locked, thankfully, but when he walks in he doesn't see Harry anywhere. He makes his way to the bathroom and that's when he sees him, curled up in the corner, sobbing violently into his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. Zayn slides down onto the floor next to him and pulls the boy into his arms. "Haz don't listen them. They're awful. You look fine."  
"No they're right. I'm fat! Look at this Zayn!" Harry sobs, pinching a minuscule fat roll and pointing to it. "I look disgusting! Why can't I just be like Niall and never gain any weight."  
"I think you look perfect." Zayn whispers softly. Harry's head whips up and his big green eyes meet Zayn's honey colored ones.   
"You do?" Zayn nods slowly, nervously playing with the waistband of Harry's briefs where his hand rests on the taller boys hip.  
"Haz, you have to know by now that I love you. I love your gangly arms and your little pudgy stomach and your messy curls. You're perfect to me Harry. Always have been and always will be." Zayn says, leaning in to rest his forehead against Harry's. Harry smiles up at him, wiping the tears from his cheeks, heart pounding in his chest. He leans up and presses a soft kiss to Zayn's lips.  
"I love you too Zayn."


End file.
